Sunlit Frost Collection
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: A collection of Jackunzel AU one-shots. Check it out and review and I will choose which one shots to write next from my reviews. Tell me any one shot AU or regular time suggestions you may have and I will happily consider them.
1. Jack Fox

Mic Mic: Hello everyone! Yes I know I'm starting a new story but don't worry it's more of a collection of one-shots. The way it's going to work is you suggest in your reviews what kind of Jackunzel AU or situation you would like to see and I'll pick whichever ones inspire me the most. This will be ongoing for as long as I maintain the feels of Jackunzel which I'm pretty sure isn't going to ever end.

So please tell me what you think of this one-shot and then give me suggestions to other situations like for example, "Harry Potter AU, The Big Four AU, DackJack! Or TwistedPrincess Rapunzel AU, Bodyswitch, Regular Human people AU, Once Upon a Time AU, and anything else that's fun!

Marixia: This started actually as my gift to you. I know your feels were teetering on the precipice of decay so have at this! I hope you enjoy it and it helps bring back all the feels you've been losing. I know it was partially my fault due to my laziness of not updating for a month so here is my gift asking for forgiveness. I hope I did this justice and it brings a smile to your face and feels to your heart :3

* * *

It's lonely here. Those were the only words whispered in the emptiness of the forest as the lone ivory fox huddled within itself to find some semblance of warmth. A new day was nothing more than another daring test to survive and hope was a fragile fantasy that merely existed in dreams. As its small paws took just one more shaking step, it collapsed in a bed of cushioned ivory deciding that giving up was the most noble thing to do.

It had hoped someday to reach a home, a family, but since it had been born, the only interaction it had experienced was death knocking down its door. No more would it have to endure this stringent pain, no more would its fur bristle at the sound of a predator and it'd dart wildly in search of a place that might preserve his empty life. It was all over now and it welcomed the hollow starvation and sluggish descent into oblivion in order to abandon fear.

Accumulated flakes of chilled ivory blanketed the matching fur of the weakened creature, giving it a gift of obscurity from the stoic world around it. It now lay throughly hidden beneath a mound of white, finally lulled into the emptiness that it assuredly longed for.

* * *

Heavy boots harshly dug into the ground before her as a young woman continued her way on the path. She'd diverted for just a moment to stare at a particularly marvelous pattern of frost upon a nearby tree, sure that this creation was just another example of the beauty God gave to the world. Continuing on, her jade eyes flicked toward the sky. The way the sun hung low clearly indicated she didn't have long until dark and she hurriedly rushed forward, heading back toward her small cottage.

Suddenly her feet stumbled, tripping over a heavy object that was in her path. A loud yip of pain chorused through the air and her eyes worriedly glanced down in fear of what she had done. Trembling in the spot she'd just fell over rested a small malnourished white fox. A meager whimper of pain escaped its lips as its small cerulean eyes darted toward her with a look of fear.

"Oh no, I...killed it." The young woman's voice trembled at the very notion as she carefully reached out toward the medium sized animal. The creature fearfully recoiled at the sight of the hand looming above it, sure that the intention was to harm it and nothing else.

"Don't be afraid." Carefully the girl took off her purple coat, her hands stopping for a moment in mid-air above the frail being. "I'm Rapunzel." She uttered cautiously leaning down to rest on her knees.

"How did you survive so long in this snow?" The question was open ended toward the fox before her and she tried to ignore the running pain that came at her as it weakly lifted a trembling paw to defend itself against her. "Don't be scared. I'm taking you home with me alright." She delicately wrapped the pearl fox up in her coat, holding it protectively to her chest despite its initial protests. Eventually the shaking form finally settled down, curling into the warmth of the coat as it tentatively met her gaze.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. You can come and live with me for as long you like." She gently rocked the fox in her arms managing to reassure it as she continued heading towards her home. With each step she took winter settled into her bones, drawing shivers about her form as the snow began to fall heavily around her.

The fox within her arms worriedly looked over the human who held it, wondering why she was so kind to risk her own life for the sake of its. It emitted a meager whimper of concern that caused the young woman's compassionate eyes to met his own. A small laugh left her lips as she shook her head in response glad she was forming some kind of trust with her rescued companion. "Oh don't you worry about me. Jack Frost has always treated me well. Tell you what, that's what I'll name you, Jack Frost since I found you in the snow. That's if you like that name?" She questioned. Rapunzel's eyes widened with excitement as the snow white fox let out a small yip of approval. Twirling on her heel a giggle left her lips, a sound she hadn't released in quite a while.

"Alright, Jack it is, now let's hurry home before your namesake loses his good nature."

* * *

Rapunzel spent the night stoking the hearty fire, and feeding the starved fox to its hearts content.

The fattened creature was joyfully accepting its newly blessed life, deciding that it had been given a second chance it would happily be taking. Jack's eyes lazily dropped closed as it felt sleep tug at it once again. All the excitement and a full stomach had made it forget just how utterly exhausted it was.

"Alright, it's time for bed now Jack." Heading toward the bedside Rapunzel curled up her coat upon the floor placing blankets and a pillow inside the toasty fabric. As she turned toward the bed, her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Jack eagerly wagging his tail and grinning up at her.

"Okay, you can sleep up here if you want to." Reaching for her pajamas she began changing into them her glance slightly drawn to the odd stare of the fox resting upon the bed. Shaking her head she decided not to pay any attention to it, easily hopping into the bed and curling up with her newfound companion.

"Sweet dreams Jack." She whispered, before she felt herself drawn into the deepness of sleep.

As the night continued on tufts of mangled fur slowly receded to fall upon the downy sheets below. Callous paws stretched out, slowly beginning to elongate into limbs as the once humble creature unknowingly used them to encase the girl in his arms. His transfigured state curled into a defensive fetal position, as he drew Rapunzel close to his chest, a treasured purr rolling from his throat as he unconsciously nuzzled into her neck.

The morning light creaked in through the windows as Rapunzel's eyes closed tighter to chase away the brightness. Her face buried itself in the chilled skin that surrounded her, wondering why the form beside her wasn't drawing warmth into her as she had expected. "Jack?" The questioning call for her newfound friend left her lips as she slowly attempted to rise from her bed but something prevented her. Trailing her finger upward it caressed along frozen muscled skin, the sensation enough to jerk her awake as if she had been dumped in ice water.

Nervously she opened her eyes, her face lifting to view the form that prevented her retreat from the bed. Earnest orbs of cerulean stared back, as the arms that held her close pulled her in more. Her eyes looked down at the blanket that fallen to the side, leaving the one who surrounded her completely bare before her eyes.

There was a guy in her bed. A naked guy. Rapunzel promptly scrambled backward out of his hold before knocking harshly into the headboard of the small twin bed.

"You, whoever you are stay back!" She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, unaware if someone else might be outside and listening. Grabbing a nearby pillow, she held it front of her as a defensive measure. Every nerve ending was raised to the alert as she tried to keep her breathing even.

The youth before her blinked for a moment before sitting back comfortably on his haunches. The simple action caused Rapunzel to let out a brisk squeak of distaste. Her fingers quickly darted out for the blanket, hastily throwing a piece over him. She had already seen enough as it was. Cringing she closed her eyes tightly hoping that if she'd wished hard enough he might simply disappear. Tentatively opening one eye, she nervously peaked to look at him, if only for the chance to identify him if need be.

"You jus-" Her grip on the pillow suddenly loosened and fell to the floor as her eyes truly took in the unbelievable sight in front of her.

Two furry snow white ears twitched atop the boy's head, moving forward and back as he took in the sounds around him.

Her eyes darted around the room for any sign of the little fox she'd rescued the night before but she couldn't find anything except for the boy before her.

The character in question merely tilted its head to the side in confusion at her words. It couldn't really understand why the human in front of it was acting so weird. It couldn't have looked that different. Rising up it mimicked the actions she had taken the night before, crawling towards her carefully so as not to alarm her.

"No, don't come any closer." She instructed, managing to halt him. Rapunzel let out a sigh of relief as her nerves rested for a second. This wasn't what she had planned after running away from that place. Her eyes darted toward the creature, once again meeting the cerulean that matched her rescued companion so greatly.

"You're...but you couldn't be." She blinked before leaning in closer, curiosity causing the fox boy to rise again and inch toward her. Rapunzel hurriedly jumped back from him, jerked from her imagination and back into her bizarre reality.

The girl before him seemed to be paralyzed at each motion that he took, curling deeper against the headboard as if he were the plague itself. It'd show her that it wasn't too dangerous, after all it owed her that much for saving his life.

A knowing curve of a smile found it's way onto his lips as he planted his hands on both sides of her to halt any possible escape. It's tail wagged eagerly behind him as he leaned in closer, his mouth parted slightly. He caressed his nose against her own, her aromatic scent increasingly pleasant to his delicate senses and he found himself even more intrigued to deliver his greeting. Her eyelashes fluttered upon his as if she were still caught in a dream and longing to awaken. Every heartbeat seemed to grow stronger at the close proximity that was causing her mind to go blank little by little.

"Rapunzel." Gently he whispered her name upon her lips in the hopes to possibly quiet any screams she might utter and make his next action much simpler. Drawing in the flush creation, he began to anoint her lips with his own, his kiss sweetened with every precious stroke it carried through. Time stood still as he curled his bottom lip in towards hers, capturing her breath in a masterfully coarse kiss that sealed fate, and pre-destined their souls.

It parted his lips from her own, hovering there for the chance to hear her speak of her obvious delight. "Again?" It's words enticed with a sultry whisper, knowing she would say yes and he'd get to explore that bursting excitement that it'd never before longed for.

Rapunzel's heart was rushing out of control as her hands rested, stilled upon his bare chest. Her spread lips longed to utter illogical words to ignite that burst of treasured confusion once again, but her mind reigned her in from such foolishness.

"Wh-what? No, get back!" Rapunzel uttered, pushing back at his chest to try and make him retreat.

The kitsune quickly shook his head moving in close to try and rest his head upon her chest. The palm of Rapunzel's hand landed upon his forehead forcibly pushing him backward away from her.

The animal-like youth sat back on his haunches once again his ears slumped in annoyance at her attempts to make it go away. Why did she refuse him? She had obviously enjoyed his greeting.

"Yesterday you let me." It stated glancing up at her imploringly, its cerulean eyes drawing her into more bewilderment.

"You said that It would be together with you and you named It Jack Frost." His bushy snow-white tail curled about him, as his sullen demeanor pulled upon her compassionate nature. Magic wasn't a foreign concept, espcially to her of all people. Her eyes trailed to her own floor length blonde locks that spilled across the meager sleeping arrangement. Her condition had seemed so insane to others and yet it was still true. Could it be that silver fox was actually some sort of shape shifter? The tufts of snow-white fur littered about the bed, and his testimony seemed to have almost been good proof, yet still they all could have come from the creature before her spying on her in the forest.

"I'm sorry but I, I just don't know how I can believe you. I mean these can't actually be real." Her fingers reached up to give the ears upon his head a small pull causing Jack to let out a fierce yowl, his claws sharply digging into the bed.

"Why'd you do that!" He inquired with a slightly defensive growl, swiping at her hand and reaching up to nurse his aching ear.

"I'm sorry I just didn't think that-"

"Well you thought wrong." He snapped back. A stringent wave of guilt assaulted it at snapping at the female he was growing quite fond of. His azure orbs flickered toward her contemplative stance before he swiftly crawled forward, his tongue darting out to lick her on the cheek. "It's never been loved before, so It doesn't want you to hurt it too."

Rapunzel held back her chiding words from his intimate action, this time allowing her compassion to control her instead of her logic. After all if he had intended to harm her he had the perfect opportunity. Here she was alone with him in this cabin in the middle of the woods and the only thing he'd dared to do was...kiss her. Her fingers trailed to her lips for a moment eyeing him carefully. That kiss had been very peculiar. She'd never been kissed before so she didn't know what it felt like but certainly every kiss couldn't been so...like that. Her fingers left her lips to reach toward his injured ear. As she neared the sore appendage he recoiled into himself and in that familiar action Rapunzel solidified the connection between the rescued fox and the boy before her. Gently she continued, letting her fingers caress over delicate tufts of fur rubbing into his skin in a soothing motion. A fluid moan rolled out of Jack's lips as his kicking foot, unknown to Rapunzel, dislodged his miniscule covering causing it fall off to the ground.

Rapunzel stilled, instantly blushing at the intimate noise that escaped his lips at her touch. She continued shyly stroking his ears, enduring the sounds before she felt compelled once again to speak. "Why do you do that?" She questioned, her softened voice mirroring her lowered defenses as she continued rubbing his ears.

"Do what?" He asked with a pleased half-grin, pressing into her tender motions with a whimper of delight.

"Call yourself 'it' like that?" Rapunzel couldn't but feel a sense of delight at his own smile though she still felt slightly wary of him.

"It's always been called it." The fox boy responded plainly unaware that his words had broken into the heart of the girl beside him. Rapunzel knew what it was like to be treated like an object. She had run away due to that very issue, unable to take the abuse she'd endured one day more. Now she spent her days living in happiness, never being called **it** and creating a new treasured existence. Even if there was no one to share it with.

Biting her lip she reigned in her courage. Jack didn't have anyone either. He knew what it felt like to be treated as if you were less than nothing. Even though it was a stretch, even though it was the craziest thing she had probably ever done, she wanted to trust him. She wanted so badly to trust someone that it was ripping her apart inside. Here and now was her chance. Here was an impossible opportunity that was just begging for her to take it. She was determined that fear was not going to win anymore in her life so she finally made her decision.

"Well I gave you a name now. You don't have to call yourself that anymore. It is a he and his name is Jack Frost now." A smile that mirrored Jack's own grew upon her lips, before a laugh escaped them at the feeling of his tail wagging along the bedsheets. Glancing down to look at it she clearly discovered that his blanket was obviously nowhere in sight and a shriek of embarrassment erupted from her lips.

"What's wrong now?" Jack questioned impatiently. She seemed alright one minute and the next she was freaking out on him. He guessed he'd have to spend more time with her to figure her out. The idea didn't disturb him in the least.

"You're not wearing any clothes that's what's wrong. Are you an animal or a man? Don't you have any sense of modesty?" She asked reaching for the blanket once again.

"What does it matter? You said I could stay as long I wanted and if we're staying together forever then isn't it only natural? Besides I've already seen you without clothes and I didn't mind." He stated with a slightly cheeky grin. "You can take them off again if you want things to be fair." His hands reached forward to pull up the edge of her pajama shirt causing his hands to get quickly batted away.

"No Jack! I-people wear clothing!" She stated her cheeks reddening at the knowledge. That explained that odd look she'd gotten from the fox. She didn't want to have to push him away again but she certainly wasn't going to let him do, whatever it was he was trying to do.

"Not always. We won't need it." He evenly said reaching forward again to continue. Her hands caught his own holding them back with a bit of difficulty as he reached for her. He certainly was determined, she had to give him that.

"Well I do, and if you want to live here with me you have to wear clothes, unless that is...you prefer someone else instead?" She asked her voice slightly lowered as she feigned sadness.

"No, I only want you." Silence hung in the air as he spoke the words with such an air of truth, Rapunzel once again felt guilty for attempting to trick him. Her hand came up to gently pet his head in an affectionate action, knowing that he'd already somehow forgiven her without being aware she had done wrong.

"Then I've got just the thing for you." Hopping off the bed Rapunzel quickly grabbed the blanket, covering up Jack's lower half the best she could before heading to her closet. Sorting through the clothing there she pulled out a heavy oversized blue hoodie and a pair of worn brown pants. As she turned on her heel she jumped in surprise at the sight of Jack standing behind her, the blanket long since abandoned upon the bed.

"Jack! I told you to wait there." She mumbled half covering her face as best she could and making sure she didn't look down. Jack's ear twitched slightly as he glanced down, an expression of slight guilt apparent about his features.

"I know but if you're gonna pick something then I'll just sit here and watch you."

"What-why?" She asked shaking her head in confusion as she held the hoodie up in front of him, trying to decide if it was a good look.

Jack's eyes drew away as a miffed huff escaped his lips, his arms folding as he attempted to defend his actions.

"I don't like it when you leave me. It gets-I mean Jack gets lonely."

Rapunzel let out a sigh closing her eyes and holding the hoodie and pants at distance from him. "Here, here put these on." She inquired throwing the articles of clothing toward him. She waited a moment as she listened to the shuffle of cloth.

"Alright I'm done." Jack said, enjoying her wide-eyed stare that clearly showed appreciation.

"You like it don't you. I can smell you getting excited." Jack slyly stated experimentally pulling up his hood and frowning at the difficultly to get the covering over his ears.

Rapunzel flushed at his words pulling down the bottom of her skirt tightly. "Things like that are private!" She stammered out before noticing his difficulty. His hands grasped the edge of his hoodie beginning to take it off before Rapunzel grasped his hand to stop him. "Don't worry, I'll fix it."

Heading to her desk she grabbed a pair of scissors before walking over to him. Pulling his hood back down she turned him around so he back faced her and began cutting two long slits in the fabric. Once she finished she placed the hood upon his head once again delicately fitting his ears through the open holes. "A perfect fit." She uttered proudly.

"I like this much better." Rapunzel kindly said, hoping her words might persuade him to keep his clothing on this time.

"Oh, I see." Jack spoke, lifting an eyebrow in interest. His eyes trailed along her form, as his fingers reached out to lace through her locks as he took in every treasured detail. She was very pleasing to the eye, kind, and had quite a strong will. Such a perfect female. His mind made the decision as his hands comfortably drew around her waist. Before Rapunzel could say another word more, Jack moved in to place another longing kiss upon her lips pleased at the way she jumped in surprise as his lips parted from hers.

"I've decided. You're going to be my mate."

* * *

Mic Mic: That's it guys! It's review time so please comment! I'm counting on you for new ideas. I hope this chapter is received well, I know it's new and all but I really just hope you all enjoy it and that I wrote it okay. Please tell me if it has potential and you want to see more. Looking forward to your words. I really love every single word you all send me.

You have all helped me believe in my writing, and believe in myself. I'll be forever in your debt for that :3


	2. Moonstroke

**So for everyone who doesn't know I'm starting a new collab fic with my luffily Jackunzel soulmate Eva Maverx. It is called Moonstroke. Basically the plot is a Modern/Fantasy AU with Jack Frost as the son of the moon and Rapunzel as a daughter of the sun. There is a twist though a very very racey twist and its not your typical Sun and Moon Jackunzel :3 It's just going to be so beautiful and we have it all planned out so I'm very very excited! I decided to do this so all my followers/favers could know about the new fic and new account. Please everyone go and check it out and follow/fav our new collab account and review! It would mean so so much to me. We are also on tumblr moonstroke-race is our tumblr name so follow us there too! :3**

**Eva is an amazing writer and we are both collabing on this story. Do not worry Nip at your Nose is blossoming even more under this new story's creation because it's given me soo soo many new ideas! You will have more Jack Fox next chapter. I just finished a new drabble for that! Please enjoy this drabble/story preview! **

**Disclaimer: We, Mic Mic and Eva, do not own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians. If so there would be a Jackunzel island for our OTP to live on forever.**

* * *

_Moonstrokes of agony crept across burdened forms, trembling and reaching for something they didn't even know they wanted to attain. Hazy words curled in the air as sun drops flickered out now useless as darkness erupted out the words. "Death is too forgiving for you children."_

* * *

-Sun Kingdom-

"Are you scared Rapunzel?"

A woman of young mind and a deceiving look of young body lay half swallowed in an ocean of flowers, watched the spirals of orange, red and yellow streak across the bruised sky. Two circles of emerald reflected the burning heavens while full pink lips mouthed nonexistent words to imaginary songs. Glowing blonde hair swept in it's continuous liquid motion within the air, never stilling or settling from it's loops and spirals as gravity could never touch it. Between fingers she rolled the burning ember pollen of a nearby blossom, bringing it closer to hear their faint crackling then blowing the hot ash onto a passing breeze. A hot breath of the star's air swept the entire field, taking a colony of flaming debris up to the sky. It was beautiful, always had been since she was young and imagined them as tiny lanterns like the ones on Earth, but it did not calm her today. Her very being was vibrating with premonition as she finally replied.

"No."

Petals rustled beside her as paler and shorter blonde wisps of hair tangled with her own looming cloud and she glanced to her younger sister, smiling at the face only she described as fresh as a raindrop. She'd said it, one day that felt like eons ago, after a long several days of Earth-gazing with another sister and it seemed to just fit. The others scoffed asking how she could have the slightest guess as to what a raindrop could be like. But nothing could deter her, adoring the younger sister enough to gift her with something unique in words.

"I'm excited, Prim."

Prim smiled, small and sweet like herself, tracing fingers upon a nearby glowing petal before announcing her true feelings in a pathetic sigh and an ever more pathetic complaint that Rapunzel saw right through.

"I'll miss drawing with you; you'll be skipping at least several dozen lessons."

Laughing she grasped one of Prim's delicate hands in a loving manner, but the girl still pouted. Refusing to raise the clear blue eyes that still held every ounce of innocence she was born with.

"As if you still need me. You've gotten so much better. And you'll still have Alice and Cinder to practice with."

Prim looked up slowly and revealed a tiny but honest playful grin, "You know she hates it when you call her that."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel waved a free hand dismissively around her floating hair while matching with her own grin; one that came from being grateful Prim's mood had perked. "Fine. Ella then."

Another giggle and Prim had curled up into a small ball against Rapunzel's side, resting a soft warm cheek upon their clasped hands. "You're halfway there. But anyway, they're not as good as you."

"Don't tell Alice - she prides herself in her wonderland concepts. I'd like to see you try and make up a world as creative as hers from scratch." Rapunzel chastised in anything but a serious manner, yet Prim had the mind to blush at her unintentional affront.

"Maybe I'll gaze with Ariel. I'm not as obsessed with Earth as she is, but at least that way I'll be with another insatiable daydreamer."

"Why I'm insulted!" Rapunzel gasped hysterically before they dissolved into gleeful laughter.

The flowers gave telltale sounds of someone approaching, crunching and crackling in protest as the person sprinted towards the resting girls. When they grew closer a voice was able to be heard over the whispers of the several thousand tiny fires.

"Rapunzel!"

Hearing her name the young woman rose carefully on her elbows to discover whoever was calling her, Prim only interested enough to slightly turn her head. Indifferent at first until the messenger came into clearer view through thick heated air. Rapunzel clamored onto her knees as the individual slowed to her side. A bated breath was held by the newly arrived blonde until rouge lips smiled and she nodded eagerly down to her sister.

"He's coming."

* * *

"This is Toothless."

"Tooth...less?" she trailed off with raised eyebrows watching at Hiccup's encouragement the wide outline of its mouth upturned to reveal shiny empty pink gums in an oddly charming smile.

"Long story, but he's tame, I promise." he shook his head, a grin that spoke of past intents flittering on his lips, and gave the large head a firm stroke. "It's time to go, are you ready?"

Rapunzel's head bobbled in a light affirmation while her mind was still wrapping around the foreign surroundings, and that it could be deathly quiet, yet the silence itself was deafening. For an immeasurable distance all she saw was dusty empty white littered in stones and the longer she looked the heavier her stomach pitted.

"Where's the ice?"

"It's still the eclipse. In a few hours it'll be a full moon again and you'll see the ice then."

"How? Where does it come from?"

Hiccup smiled at the questions that stroked her excitement back to full swing, a twinkle in his eye that he refused to reveal to her any more than a tepid, "You'll see."

* * *

**-Earth, 6:30 A.M.**

Swirls of deepened hues of cerulean and strands of gold that caressed against gravity faded through murky burnt coffee, as sleep deprived eyes creaked open to face a loathsome reality once more.

"Jace, wake up! Do not make me write excuse!" A thickened Russian accent commented, large muscular hands reaching for the dull wrinkled blanket, once again tossed carelessly to the side.

* * *

The harsh ring of the alarm jerked Raye to her feet as the restful illusion of a pleasant chill, and a fading grin of mischief, retreated beneath her widened brown eyes. She scrambled for her books, sitting beside her table, grabbing each one without any mind to the overbearing weight. Stumbling toward the door she dashed for the mirror, quickly raking a brush through her meager spiky caramel locks. Her doll-like face fell as she gazed within the reflected glass, disdain blanketing her slumped posture at her thinning form. She threw off her nightie, hurriedly pulling on her ruby red sweater dress and drawing up her blackened footless tights with care. Her feet curved into her matching crimson flats as a sigh left her lips, glad she didn't have to see her naked skin.

Her curves were nonexistent to her eyes, fingernails chipped from nervous bites and picking at her lightly tattered sleeves. They were damaged from her constant abuse of pulling them over her wrists whenever she was nervous. She careened out her bedroom door, colliding down the stairs toward her exit.

So there for you is a mild preview of Moonstroke! It's uploaded and ready so if you would like to read it in its entirety please check it out! Link is in my profile and you can find it just putting in Jack Frost/Rapunzel T under this Tangled+Rise of the Guardians section. These are just little blurbs of the story without spoiling you ^^ Just so you know it will be rated M in the near future as this new story will be quite mature in nature. All my readers please please come check it out!


	3. The Longing of a Lonely Fox

Mic Mic: Hey all! I'm so happy you checked this out again. I'm also glad so many are checking out my collab fic with Eva Moonstroke. The tumblr has lots of teasers and art so check out that too!

Glad you came out to read Jack Fox again! His story already has more chapter written and an ending. I hope you really enjoy this it's going to be spicy so be prepared!

Warning: Slight lime at ending.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost from Dreamworks or Rapunzel from Tangled. If I did they'd meet, pull a Nip at your Nose, and become canon.

* * *

Warmth enveloped her as it had begun to do on those unusually chilly memories as the small ivory furred fox cuddled in close to rest upon Rapunzel's chest. Her eyes creaked open with mild recognition as the rather adorable creature yawned cutely, before nuzzling back into the curve of her chest.

The girl emitted a light sigh from her lips, gently lifting the comfortable fox from its position and sitting him beside her.

"Jack, I told you no." She chastened kindly, abruptly closing her eyes tightly as his form began to transfigure. He did this every morning, it had become a viscous cycle since the few weeks ago he'd come to stay with her. Even when she locked the door, barred the windows, and put him behind the oversized baby gate he still managed to sneak into her bed. She had to give him credit for determination at least; maybe it wouldn't have been so embarrassing if he didn't shift every time she was in full view of him.

His form began to easily morph into that of a human youth. Snow white ears elongated to perk up through tufts of matching silver hair, as strands wore together to create a bushy silver white tail. The creature in question merely tossed his fingers through his ruffled new locks, slyly glancing up at Rapunzel through them; his strands once again defying gravity with ease.

"You can watch you know. It's not as if you haven't seen me before." He evenly remarked; a rolling coyness embedded within his tone as he lazily rolled onto his back.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Put on your pants!" Her hands shook as she awkwardly rose from her place on the bed, pressing a lone extra bed-sheet into his hands; worriedly catching the innocent pout that her new companion avidly displayed. With a heavy exhale her hands cautiously moved forward and she began to tie the object around his waist, her chest brushing against his own through the thin delicate pajama fabric. He couldn't take it any longer as she finished the action and his fingers curled around her own, heaving her in to fall against him.

"I want my mate to be closer. Jack prefers it just like this." His curve of scarlet drew out to lick her cheek once again, affectionately continuing the motion as she laid flush against him. Her eyes squeezed closed at the tightening in her belly, a firm heat peppering her from his sharpened claws skimming along her waistband. She squeaked as his fingers curved down trailing over the back of her pajama shorts, her own hands fervently reaching back to stall him, before he caught her wrists in his grip.

"Jack, l-let go." She skittishly instructed, merely getting a shake of his head in response. A lone fang trailed out of his lips as he curled them forward to capture her own plump frontier in a deepened kiss. The powerful caress that drew her in silenced her protests, as his hands bound her own in place behind her to no longer deter him.

A humming growl ejected out of the callous lips pressed flush on her own as he whispered words of mischief in each kiss against them. "Don't-wanna." It was more than enough to make a spring of delight well up in her belly that she tried to fight within herself. His palms didn't even put the slightest bit of pressure upon her, and yet he captured her wrists perfectly in place behind her. His claw lazily traced her hips, the skin covered being unfortunate for him. He wanted to free it to his sight but knew if he saw it he'd lose his senses and make her his. He couldn't do that, even though he knew she'd love it every second he imparted his unending desire for her by his side. He wanted his Rapunzel to willingly accept him. Jack's silver ears twitched forward, pleasantly catching her quiet whimper and he was earnest in his curious gentle caresses as she struggled in his hold.

Moving toward her bed that he readily claimed for his own, he eased her the short distance to fall back upon it. He propped her back up against the convenient pillows, hands still holding her in place so she couldn't push him away. Her half-lidded eyes drew upward as she shyly viewed the state he had her in, heart pounding beyond all reason each time he skimmed a slice of flesh. She glanced up at him with a light whimper, feeling even more vulnerable at his intense gaze communicating everything he desired without a single word. She was thoroughly trapped now, body and soul to his lone searching claw upon her covered hip.

"Mmm, you're just right for me, mate. The perfect curves to bear me lots of kits." His nail trailed upward as he rolled up the edge of her loose shirt, picking inside her bellybutton with an interested gaze. That light touch was too much as she went limp within his hold. That one curve of ivory making her come undone, as her hands stopped fighting and she buried her face into the hollow of his neck. An airy moan escaping her lips as she gave up. Even though her cheeks were burning outside the limits of belief, quivering emerald somehow met the powerful call of snowflake irises, wondering just how long she could survive if he didn't stop.

"Hmph...why do these bits of fabric mean so much to you? It's not as if they hide anything, you're better off without them. I hate waiting." He commented, freeing her limp hands from her back and possessively lacing them up around his neck. Leaning down he kissed her fully, enjoying the blissful way her hands tightened around his neck to naturally draw him in.

"I can smell that you want them off." He hummed out against her scarlet cheek. She stiffened as his bare chest laid flat upon the thin cloth of her pajamas, her pounding heart unable to still itself from his invading aura. It was all too much. He was too much. She thought she might burst now as his kisses trailed down her neck, lightly suckling the skin he captured between his prickly fangs.

"We-you have to get dressed. Remember the rules." Her quaking voice didn't seem very strong of an enforcement as he tilted his head to the side emitting a light growl of question. He admired her shivering form, everything about it; everything about his mate was perfect. She glanced at him with eyes of longing, proving to him that he was the only one who had ever been gratified with such a privilege.

Jack's throat emitted a low rumble of bliss against her throat, as he rose slightly to capture trembling rouge curves in a sweetened kiss that took her very breath away. He stalled there before them, catching the flush buds of flesh again and again; as she emitted a meager sound of delight. Powerful hands drawn to be gentle caressed her hips as he hungrily drew her in, panting in need each time she shyly inch back to part his searching lips from her own. Each fresh gulp of air she took was not nearly enough as he came down to meet her once again. Alert ears that perked up straight treasured every sound she made, as his swishing tail showed clear evidence at his happiness. He was complete in skimming the rosy brims that delivered to him each sweetened gasp of delight. In all his existence he'd never experienced anything more blissful than this. A few more pressing kisses and he reluctantly parted his lips from hers, leaving her breathless; her chest heaving in an urgent plea for oxygen.

"Alright..." He murmured stubbornly, aggressively tossing the sheet off and reaching for his azure hoodie, throwing it on over his head. He didn't mind the soft fabric of the material; it just felt better to walk around freed of all that extra new weight. Rapunzel just wouldn't let him have his way, no matter how simple being free would have been for both of them.

"How did you even get in here last night?" The words left her flush lips in a tiny sputter that Jack was clearly entertained by.

"Not-telling~." He replied in a sing-song fashion. He'd only been with Rapunzel for three weeks now, he most assuredly wasn't going to give up the secret crevices he snuck through and his new discoveries about the amazing invention humans called locks.

"Hmm." Rapunzel murmured the words in a nervous fashion, drawing her blanket tightly around her shoulders to cover herself up. Her floor length hair was knotted in various places, a clear mess of tangles here that needed a stern grooming. A forlorn sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers over the familiar locks.

"I can't-get it-" Jack mumbled with a look of frustration, as he fiddled with the uncomfortable human fastening. With a mere turn of her head her eyes flittered downward then quickly back up again. Jack was apparently struggling with the zipper on his pants.

"Just um...pull it up." She lugged the wrapped blanket tighter around her neck so only her face peaked out of the comfortable shawl.

"This is why I said I don't need these things." He mumbled reaching over to snag Rapunzel's hand in earnest. As he pulled it forward she hurriedly tore away as if he had seared her with fire.

"Wh-what?! Jack I'm not gonna zip you up." She sputtered, certain that she was reddening beyond belief at this point.

"But I need your help." The fox boy stated, eagerly sitting back on his haunches before her with a wagging tail. She let her eyes flitter down to the dangerous clothing, grateful at least that he'd thrown on the boxers she'd bought for him.

"Just um, take them off and I'll show you how." She stammered, eyes burning into the suddenly rabid material.

"I know how, it's stuck. Just come help me." He urged, gripping her reluctant hand and placing it on the zipper. What had she ever done to be thrown into situations like this?! His masculine hips rolled up to get comfortable, causing her to jerk her hand away as if he'd burned her. He blinked up at her mischievously with an ample grin, amused that she had been shocked by his movement of ease.

"Are you afraid of it Rapunzel? I promise it won't hurt you, in fact quite the opposite." His teasing words made her light up crimson as she shook her head, attempting to casually grip the metal in one hand as the other gripped the bottom of the flap.

"I'm not afraid." She tried to ignore that softened flesh she knew was beneath her fingers, and did her best to focus on securing the article he thought with the most under his tightened jeans. She awkwardly pulled at the zipper trying to wrench it free, her fingers pressing and skimming against the fabric. She jumped as he released a deepened groan, splaying a hand out to massage the small of her back. "Please stop teasing me and making these sounds." She urged nervously. "I'm trying to concentrate on this."

"Ugh, I'm not-teasing you right now..." He muttered out, fingers rubbing a pattern in that curved hollow of space he'd captured. His ears folded downward upon his head as he faintly hissed in a breath, his downy tail urgently twitching from side to side like a haunting pendulum. His gentle massaging motion felt pleasant to her aching back as she smiled down at him fondly.

"Hmpf, you always tease." She pouted sweetly, trying to roughly jerk up the stuck material. Razor sharp incisors bit into the swell of his lips, as his fingers suddenly grasped the fabric of her shirt tightly in his hands; pulling it as an urgent grunt exited his lips.

"What did I tell you? If you keep wanting to be bad I'm going to punish you with no treats this week." He could hardly take it any longer as her velvety fingers unknowingly drove him to ruin and he sat up promptly dropping the article of clothing to the ground. Rapunzel immediately let out a squeak of indignation, throwing the blanket over his boxers faster than lightning.

"Come on, Rapunzel." The creature rolled out the words on the edge of his tongue, once again bringing forth his familiar mischief. She'd enticed him into it; he'd tried to be tame for her but his unbridled primitive nature took a hold when she ignited him like that. He lazily pushed the sheet she held to the side, after all a little scrap of fabric could hardly keep him and his mate apart.

The item briskly fell to the ground beside the given jeans, as he crawled closer toward her shocked state, with a look of clear interest. As she moved to push him away he captured her wrists again, lifting them up to pin them beside her head with one authoritative hand. Glittering jewels of emerald strength widened as he pressed against her and she felt it, realizing it was an even worse idea than she thought to have attempted helping him with his jeans.

"J-Jack, this isn't being good. You're going to get a punishment."

"Don't care, Jack doesn't wanna be good right now." His smirk carved its design of misbehavior as he stringently analyzed her beneath him; his tail swishing pleasantly back and forth in a lulling motion.

"Besides, I think you're the one who's in a position to get punished by me instead." His fingers nimbly brushed her heavy locks away from the milky expanse of her neck, as he leaned in closer to delicately nip along the surface; tasting her skin as a careful practice of things hoped for. She turned her eyes away, squeezing them shut tightly as he drew in the sensitivities upon her neck, her heartbeat racing out of control as a withering moan escaped her swollen lips. Her blushing cheeks urged him more as he glanced over her, delicately turning her cheek so she directly met his feral eyes.

"Mates don't need to be embarrassed around each other." He whispered the words of his decided future into her reddened skin, assured that today would be the day she relented. Now was his moment, he'd thoroughly prepared her. After all, wasn't one week enough to decide? It had been three! How much patience did she think he had? He didn't need a second longer to know she was the one he desperately wanted forever. He would never leave her unsatisfied to want another. He would bring her fresh kills everyday, and they'd fill the cabin with kits every spring. And he'd love her with every fiber of his being. It would be good; A perfect existence for them both.

Rapunzel's fingers ached to do something, anything, but she was frozen in place again and unable to draw herself away from his soft nips upon her neck. There wasn't anything to his roguish words. All he said was just the silliness of a...well, a whatever he was. It was as if he had the mind of an animal!

She supposed she should have expected it, given his habit of shifting before bedtime. Obviously he wanted to be close to her and she surely would have deposited him back outside her bedroom door if she'd discovered him lying in her bed again. No matter how she tried to keep him out he always found a way back into her arms. She almost considered not complaining, given that he was quite warm in his fox form, and less embarrassing.

"We aren't mates." Rapunzel shyly mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for attempting to shatter his illusion.

"It's just a matter of time. You'll accept us soon." He confidently uttered, moving to nuzzle his face into her hair with a softened purr.

"Jack, you have to g-get off." The blonde in question pushed at the eager creature with a fervent strength, trying to the squelch that bubbling exuberance that settled somewhere in her stomach at his affectionate actions. He was obviously set in the idea, and nothing, especially not fastened logic, seemed to deter him.

"I told you already that if you want to live here you need clothes."

Jack's gaze flittered down momentarily as he ignored her words, weaving his fingers through Rapunzel's heavy strands. His nose was still actively taking in her scent. "It's like hay made of silken gold."

"Hay?" Rapunzel questioned, lifting her eyebrow with a slight curl of laughter. Perhaps Jack was a bit too intrusive, yet he held within him a certain kind of light that had dimmed in her soul through blanketed darkness. It seemed foolish to desire anyone to caress their fingers through her hair again, for selfishness was the only result of such an action. However, Jack's gentle touch whirled reluctance and foolishness into fervent abandon, gracing her with a new perspective that she was only recently easing into.

"Mm hmm, I sleep in it sometimes on the coldest nights of the winter. Though most of the time I just stay outside."

"Why's that?" Rapunzel questioned, finding her form leaning into his soothing exploration of her tangled locks.

"Because when the farmers catch you in there then...you don't see each other anymore." A sullen look displayed itself on the once overactive creature's face. He hated the sound of heavy boots crunching away the utterance of life from his frozen brothers and sisters with every monstrous step closer.

"Hey, hey! It's gonna be alright." Rapunzel's fingers stalled from their space on Jack's chest, listening to the pounding of his heart that only managed to increase with every scarce second. His eyes met hers with a sort of complete surrender, something almost completely foreign to a guarded entity as she. Even though he had endured Hell itself, the light had not yet faded from his eyes. She wanted once again to see that glow resonating within herself and not ripped away by darkened rooms and scarce sustenance.

"It seems like yellow is always saving me, in one way or another." Jack's fingers glided smoothly along the strands as he brought them upward to rest against his lips. That subtle motion in all its chaste affection plunged through her weeded resistance, all at once transfiguring into something whole and new, embedding a solid treasure of memory within her heart.

"Just like silver." Her voice stalled at the closeted thoughts, days of moonlight creeping into her psyche that were the only break through her empty darkness.

"Hmm, you're warming up, Rapunzel." He hummed the words with clear allure, currently inching closer so that his forehead rested against her own. His lips curved themselves upward in a delicate half-moon of fragrant mischief as he leaned in smoothly to dominate her honeyed flesh of strawberries as he imparted his roughened kiss. He melded there, a slice of mild pink barely trailing within the peeping crevice of her lips as he growled out in need. Her sliver of nervous crimson brushing his own was more than enough to solidify the future he desired, as he parted from her for only a flicker of a second to deliver his message. "I guess it's settled then, now let's mate."

Alarm suddenly rang within her as she felt her back collide with the mattress, the action only lasted for a momentary second as she rapidly pressed her hands into the urgent fox's hoodie, attempting to move him off of her. "I didn't say that!" For goodness sakes he was eager!

"Why do you want to mate with me so badly? Other than...you know?" She murmured out the words with a slight apprehension, unable to meet his longing gaze.

"Why wouldn't we? You like me don't you?" Jack let out a low growl of frustration as she pushed at his chest, he didn't want to stall the future.

"I like you...but it's a difference in liking…and I-we've only known each other for three weeks!" At Rapunzel's words the impish creature rested his arms idly on either side of her.

"I don't understand humans. First you were all mad about those "clothes", and now you have time limits on how long before you mate? It's confusing. Once you find your mate, why waste time when you can be together?"

"Because, there's no way of knowing for sure if we're um...compatible. You know these things take time."

"Oh! So we'll mate after the lines on the wooden circle go around a few times?" Jack's tail swished back and forth behind him clearly disturbing the sheets into a bunched pile. His head tilted to the side with an eagerness at his hopeful future, already prepared for her agreement.

"Not that soon, I mean we have to learn things from each other, like what food the other likes, our favorite things to do, and the things we feel each day." She nodded avidly feeling increasing uncomfortable at Jack's quickening proximity. Was he paying attention to her at all, or was he too busy thinking with everything else he'd been given? A sudden gasp left her lips at the heat radiating upon her and she was clearly sure her words had in no way deterred him.

"I already found a new treat that I like best, looks like tasting it's becoming my favorite thing to do." His tongue darted out to lick sweetly upon her cheek as his fingers interlaced in the strands of her lengthened hair with purpose. Her eyes widened as a light whine burst past her lips, a cherry hue betraying her faltering stance against him.

"And I'm sure you can guess how I'm feeling right now, though if you'd like to check be my guest. I won't stop you." A pinprick of subtle delight raced through Rapunzel's heart that she scarcely indulged at his open touches. His fingers drifted downward to curl under her lower back, forcing her closer into his embrace.

"Just say 'Yes', and we can be together." The words encased such a lonesome aura that Rapunzel felt cruel for her rejections. Nevertheless, she couldn't just give into him this way. It would have been not only poor judgment, but entering into the abyss of reliant companionship that she dared not to encounter.

"Jack, hold on, just-just calm down!" She urged with nervous look, her fingers pushing against his shoulders to urge him away.

"Mrruah." He let out the impatient grunt as she met his gaze with shyness, wanting more than anything for her to finally just say that word. "It won't be any fun if you don't hold onto me." He stated with a pout, causing her eyes to widen at the comment. His fingernail trailed down her neck, pleasantly running the sharpened tip along her collarbone with delight.

"I bet my mate can really squeal, hmm? I like that. That's something you should remember." He stated with a smirk of delight, as her emerald orbs tracked the descending path of his finger.

A fragrant heat burned again and she considered she'd never gain her peachy cheeks again by his side."Wh-what are you saying...things like that, we don't even really...know each other."

His tail was flicking in a pleasant swish back and forth, making her realize he was starting to get a little too frisky. Her hand upon his shoulder moved to take his finger away before it dipped any further, only managing to make him to catch her fingers between every one of his.

"We can get to know each other this way, it's faster." He hummed out a sweetened tune that vibrated in her veins before he spoke again against the hollow of her throat. "Mate, you're so warm, and your scent is so strong...like a thousand fire flowers of molten gold. I can taste you in the air. Oh, it, it makes me so wild. I want to devour every part of you." His lips broke apart as the aromatic scent nearly overpowered him, driving him into a lightened haze only his chosen mate could lure him into.

"Rapunzel...let me." He smoothly growled out, sweetly trailing a salmon indulgence along the sensitivities of her neck, as she breathed out his name in gentle pants laced with mild frustration. "Jahck I-I-" Why did he have to do that there! It was as if he knew all the places that would make her weak, her voice only able to release light whimpers of resistance every-time he procured another taste. "Yes..." He purred, blissful at the sound that emerged from her throat. His hands skirted underneath the fabric of her pajama shirt, gently massaging the cushiony skin that rested upon her stomach.

"You're so soft. I want to feel every part of you that's even more delicate than this." Her fingers tingled where they were laced in one captured palm, hands quivering in a tightened grip upon his shoulders. He was so determined. She couldn't seem to do anything to stop his solicitous onslaught, somehow enamored by his gentle touch.

Palms tarried upward along the expanse of her ribs higher and higher before the alarms blared once again as hands curled into a cupping motion, he was touching her...he was touching her-?! Her foggy mind was cleared in that second and she jerked upward with a noise of trepidation, causing him to jump back as if he'd been seared with fire.

"No! I said no!" She urgently stated. Her arms crossed over her chest defensively as she curled into the headboard.

"Mrh but it was getting-" His pout was interrupted by her voice, violently perturbed it seemed by his actions. He couldn't understand. She was his female and he hadn't done anything more than touch her? Why had she jumped as if he'd hurt her, once he'd caressed that tender pink skin in his palm.

"I'll build you a fox house and put you outside. Don't think I won't do it." She threatened, nervously meeting his gaze with fierce promise.

"Outside?! But it's cold out there." He stated with a disgruntled pout.

"I'll put out a heater." She stubbornly replied, curling her fingers around her shoulders.

"I'll always be cold if you aren't there with me." He stated, his ears falling flat upon his head.

Rapunzel's hands loosened a bit around her chest as that tightened frustration once again ebbed a little at his romantic nature. Was it natural for him to speak such words that reeled her in and made her forget her anger, if for only a moment?

"You have to stay out of my room, Jack. I can't handle all of this right now." She murmured, tightening her defensive breastplate as he neared her once more. "Hmm, I'll handle it for you, Mate."

Rapunzel shook her head, her back now melding with the headboard as he crawled over her. His nails drifted pleasantly along the curve of her neck, inciting her shiver with every light drag. "I told you we-we aren't mates."

"Then why are you shivering like that." He inquired, purring softly as he continued the ministrations.

"That's just...you do all these things." Her fingers laced together, fiddling with one another as her eyes darted anywhere but toward his intense cerulean eyes. The way he looked at her, it was like he was treacherously piecing her apart. She didn't know what to think, trying to deny how much she wanted more.

"That's right and you loved all of it. That's because you're already mine even if you don't want to admit it. My nose can pick up whatever you really like it. You want me so much that it's in the air."

"You-you're so." She bit her lip stammering as he came closer, her hands reaching up to press against his shoulders to try and keep him back.

His lips met their target bumping against her forehead in a delicate caress, a softened whimper of affection escaping his lips.

His weight abruptly fell to rest deftly on the open sheets beside her as he curled her within himself. "Let's sleep in."

"Jack, I told you, you can't sleep here." His tail merely curled around her in response as he encased her in a delicate cocoon of warmth.

"If you kick me out, I'll just sneak in later. I'm staying beside you all day.I don't want to waste anytime once you change your mind about mating." His words were heavy with confidence as he let out a loud yawn, comfortably burying his face in her golden locks.

"Wake me up when you're ready." She let out a sigh deciding she wouldn't refuse him this one last time as she finally lay against him to drift away, melding into his softened caress and letting herself drift off into sleep.


End file.
